1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for producing potable water, and specifically to devices for producing, treating, and storing water condensed from water vapor in air.
2. Description of the Related Art
As population density increases across the face of the earth, often in areas without reliable water supplies, the provision of potable water becomes an increasingly pressing problem. Previous inventions, including those of the present applicant, have addressed the problem of condensing water vapor in the ambient air to provide a source of potable water. To increase its usefulness, such condensation apparatus generally has means for storing water prior to use; this storage is commonly a holding tank.
Storage of water in a holding tank leads to an additional problem regarding biological contaminants in the stored water. The most obvious source of these contaminants is the air from which the water vapor is condensed; large quantities of air must be drawn through the condensing apparatus. Those organisms which prosper in fresh water will of course multiply in the holding tank, so that after some length of time the stored water may become unpalatable or unfit to drink.
Of previous U.S. patents addressing this problem, Topper discloses a method of decontaminating distilled water by heat and by a system of baffles to remove contaminants from the water vapor. Engel et al. disclose an air filter to remove contaminants from air being pulled across the condenser coils. Reidy discloses air filters and non-reusable water filters. Chang, et al., disclose crystallizing water by freezing to remove impurities, then melting the purified water. Braaten and Sakamoto also disclose purification by freezing.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents, which include those mentioned in the preceding paragraph:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ 5,259,203 Nov. 9, 1993 Engel, et al. 5,233,843 Aug. 10, 1993 Clarke 5,227,027 July 13, 1993 Topper 5,212,957 May 25, 1993 Ruff 5,207,761 May 4, 1993 Ruff 5,182,291 Feb. 2, 1993 Yan 5,168,728 Dec. 8, 1992 Djelouah, et al. 5,149,446 Sep. 22, 1992 Reidy 5,123,948 June 23, 1992 Ruff 5,103,653 Apr. 14, 1992 Ruff 4,954,151 Sep. 4, 1990 Chang, et al. 4,742,691 May 10, 1988 Kennedy 4,572,785 Feb. 25, 1986 Braaten 4,262,489 Apr. 21, 1981 Sakamoto 4,140,150 Feb. 20, 1979 Rundell 3,675,442 Jul. 11, 1972 Swanson 3,498,076 Mar. 03, 1970 Michael 3,035,418 May 22, 1962 Wright 2,499,982 Mar. 7, 1950 Suiter ______________________________________